


Softening Jade

by NieRville



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Disciplinary measures, F/M, Soft Femdom, Teasing, sensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 05:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13675206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NieRville/pseuds/NieRville
Summary: Ren Amamiya is called to the Student Council Room in the middle of the class.





	Softening Jade

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first naughty ShuMako I ever wrote, inspired by this picture by @nfoliage_ on Twitter. Image used with kind permission. https://twitter.com/nfoliage_/status/941336725212639232

The class was interrupted when there was a knock on the door and the teacher had to interrupt his condescending tirade to open the door. He opened the door slightly ajar, and after a murmured exchange of words, he announced that the jaded delinquent Ren Amamiya was to go to the student council room immediately.

Ren was confused. It wasn't like Makoto to interrupt a lesson like this. And why wasn't she in her own class? This might be serious. Lost in thought, he was led to the student council room by a student council representative. That, too, was odd: he surely knew where he was supposed to go. He didn't need a guide. But the representative led him to the door, left him there, bowed, and went away. Ever more baffled, Ren knocked on the door.

”It is open, Amamiya-kun.” Why was she so formal? They had abandoned honorifics as soon as Makoto had joined the Phantom Thieves and moreover, they were dating — in hiding, but still. Would the principal be there as well? Ren opened the door, and he only saw Makoto Niijima sitting behind the desk by herself, in a white turtleneck and black top; hands on her lap, back straight, every strand of her hair announcing discipline. Her brows had a determined, even judgemental look, and in her crimson eyes he saw an emotion he had never seen before. A glow, a radiating red, determination — in a word, power.

”Yes, Mako-chan?”

”Please take a seat, Amamiya-kun, and honor me by addressing me properly.”

”As you wish, Beep boop -senpai.”

Ren's wit, which he thought was razor sharp, met a stonewall of silence. It occurred to him to try a different tactic, but he found it impossible to make a further quip. Makoto had created a palpable silence into the room. 

Holding the silence, Makoto moved her hands to the table and leaned slightly forward. Ren waited for a verbal reprimand; he only received a glare. But it was not the destructive, aggressive glare of Queen. This was something else; something new and he couldn't quite understand what was going on. He felt himself sweat — and swallow. He lowered his eyes, and just then heard her carefully articulated words.

”I wish to address your behavior yesterday.”

Yesterday had been —

Sunday. They'd spent it together, with Yuuki and Sakura there as well, at his place.

So Makoto had interrupted class to —

Makoto had interrupted class.

He looked at her. She had noticed his perplexity and his racing mind, and she waited while keeping eye contact. She was not altogether stern.

Just then, he noticed a slight smile on her left side, and a barely perceptiple wink. A mischievous wink. 

Ren smiled, and they held their eyes for a moment. Then, Makoto softly returned to being the student council president; Ren lowered his eyes and then his chin. 

He kept his head lowered and his eyes through his bangs on Makoto, who slowly moved her chair backwards and rose from her seat. Ren saw that she was wearing the Shujin skirt and her usual black tights. She held her position for a while and then started slowly walking towards him. 

”Your behavior, Amamiya-kun, has not been entirely exemplary. While in the company of Mishima-kun and Sakura-kun, you have placed a senior student in a state of discomfort and confusion.”

She let that hang. In control of the complete silence she took a slow step forward; and another; and another, coming round close to Ren's left. She sounded surprisingly confident, considering that she talked about being silly while playing video games with her head hanging upside down from the sofa. It was supposed to have been their precious alone time, but Yuuki and then Futaba had felt lonely and needed company, so they had obliged.

Makoto broke the silence.

”And...”

Low voice, emphasis on every word. 

”...you should know, Amamiya-kun...”

He kept his head still and followed her black-clad legs from the corner of his eye. A drop of sweat ran down his forehead and mixed with a strand of his hair. It tickled his cheekbone.

”...that I...” 

As she came to his left, Ren caught a whiff of her scent. It was mildly sweet and floral, with a hint of citrus; soft and pleasant coupled with a touch of an enigma.

Makoto was right behind him and then she stopped. In the stillness of the room, Ren heard her clothes stir while she was bending forward. She brought her head closer and further lowered her voice.

”...shall always...”

Ren already felt her warm breath on the back of his neck. Her voice was getting barely perceptible, but all the more authoritative, and it approached the left side of his head.

”...always...”

Some of her hair was probably getting tangled up with his this point. 

”...see...”

The skin on his ear tickled, sensed the approaching lips.

”...justice...” 

Ren thought everyone in school must've heard his heartbeat and his breathing just then. And on his right, he sensed Makoto's hand.

”...done.”

Ren felt Makoto's slender fingers slip into his right-side hair. He became aware of how sweaty his scalp was as her soft fingertips slowly made contact. She slid the fingers further in and felt her way through the unruly black strands towards his forehead. 

A drop of Ren's sweat attached to her finger, and at that moment she took a firm hold of his bangs. 

It was a strong hold, but gentle enough to not truly hurt him. Ren trusted her enough to release control and then let out an involuntary sigh, and let Makoto pull his head slowly backward by his hair. His chin rose and he was slowly starting to face the roof with half-closed eyes. Makoto let him stay there for a few moments of still, timeless pleasure. Then his eyes closed by instinct — Makoto had brought her fingertips against his lashes. The slow movement and the barely perceptible touch sent electricity through his entire body. He gasped and could almost feel Makoto smiling next to his left ear. Her breathing was labored and, he noticed, so was his. Didn't everyone hear them just now? 

Then, as if noticing his distracted thoughts, Makoto moved her lips to take a light hold of his ear.

”Ren Amamiya”, she whispered. Her lips made a wet parting sound and her voice touched his skin. Makoto moved his head with her hand, all the while slightly curling wisps of his her around her fingers. She slowly lifted her lips away from his ear and made towards his forehead, caressing his hair with her cupid's bow. 

She held his head in place. Ren held his breath. Makoto held hers. Ren realized this and with short, sudden gasps let himself breathe again. Makoto's hand shook and by instinct she took a firmer hold and she let out an unrestrained sigh. He could sense her entire body tremble as she placed her left hand on his hair as well. She was barely in control anymore — of herself.

Ren felt his own tension and let his head sink deeper into her hands. Makoto's grip on his hair tightened and his breathing grew heavier. She came closer and her lips came closer and her violent breathing played gentle havoc on his skin and his lashes. Her lips retreated towards his forehead and he felt her taking some of his bangs between her lips. 

Makoto lowered her head so that her eyelashes touched his cheekbones and his lashes in turn touched her skin, the soft skin on high cheekbone and hungering for tickles. With a slight motion of her head she pulled on his hair, and then let go. The strands probably still stuck to the moisture on her lips as she moved her mouth away from his hair towards his face.

The lips barely even touched Ren's skin. He felt the moisture and the heat and the flow of her breathing. He could feel her intention and the intensity of her passion in how she didn't quite kiss him. The trembling of her body and of his seemed to shake the whole room.

”I want you, Ren.”

Some of his skin between her lips.

”I want...”

Fingers — taking a better hold of his head, his hair; fingers — arcing, twisting, pulling on his hair.

”...you.”

Her lips left his skin, and he felt the moisture she left there.

”All of you.”

Her lips above his face moved. Slowly towards the lips; then, towards the eyes; then, in turn, they hovered above his cheekbones and his chin as she explored and caressed his entire face without once touching him. Their labored breaths was all he could hear.

Finally, Makoto stopped her lips above his. 

Ren thirsted to break the distance. But Makoto's hold was firm and she held him, and his lips couldn't quite touch hers. Again, he felt her pull on his hair. Downwards now. Holding the Trickster in place.

Her lips parted; he could hear it. Her fingers still held him there but started to inch closer to his face; to where their lips were. 

Her own lips were so close to his he could almost feel them. Ren felt one of her fingertips touching the side of his mouth. She softly caressed his lips with it and let him softly kiss the tip of her finger. He drank from that touch.

”This...”

Makoto's head was there, above his face. He felt the hot breath on his lips. She spoke softly and let the word hang there for a while. Ren opened his eyes, saw her face hovering above his, slightly moving in rhythm with her breathing.

”...I like this, Ren.”

Ren was acutely aware of the state of his heart and the painful limitations of his mortal chest.

”I like this too... Niijima-senpai.”

Letting it sink in. Makoto's face came closer again. Satisfaction. Relaxation. Just her face almost touching his, with all the time in the world.

”I hope we can see each other after school.”

Ren felt his entire capacity for speech disappear. 

Makoto lifted her head and let go of him. Ren blinked, and he straightened his head, and he shook it slightly. He touched his face and his lips with his hand. He let out a mumble whose satisfied incomprehensibility spoke more than words could.

”Mmhmmyesmmmm...I..mmm...we...hm...can...yes...”

He rose and turned to look at the girl. Her eyes were slightly narrowed and apprehensive, surrounded by a slight red on her cheeks, and she had a shy, curious smile. She tilted her head and her hair, which had long since abandoned its discipline, moved to the side. She looked at him. And then she corrected her hair with a stroke of her hand. Now Ren spoke.

”I'm...” 

As he spoke, he noticed he was still reeling from finding out a new side from Makoto. He had to draw a breath to regain his usual confidence.

”I'm enjoying our new curriculum, Queen.”

Her eyes grew wide and she blushed and and didn't quite know where to look.

”Yes, me... too...”, she said. ”So... I'm not... failing miserably?”

Ren looked at her. Keeping her waiting in silence, he walked closer, closer, close to her, but didn't quite touch her. He looked her in the eye. Makoto was frozen still. Now Ren kept the silence.

”You really interrupted class for this? How did you do it?”

Makoto shook, startled by his inquiry.

”I... thought... it might make it exciting.” Blushing, she watched for her reaction. Then she tried on her student council president voice. ”And it's maths now. I have an arrangement with the teacher that I can attend to my student council duties if I am able to prove to her beforehand that I am up to speed both in the tasks and in comprehending the logic behind them...” She blushed and frowned, closing an eye. ”...and I'm sounding completely stupid, aren't I?” She looked to him for support. Ren kept on smiling. ”And... Sis supported me with the homework.”

”Sae found time to help you?”

”Yes, she did.”

”Sae helped you so you could...?”

The color on Makoto's cheeks were starting to match those of her eyes — which she kept lowered. She swallowed. Ren smiled at her and said:

”You're acing your studies, Niijima-senpai.”

He took the tip of her chin between his thumb and forefinger and raised her head. Makoto blinked her eyes open and baffled, she braved a smile. Ren continued.

”But I'm afraid I am an underachieving delinquent and we need to put in some extra effort.”

Just a short pause.

”After school. At Leblanc. Sojiro closes shop early.”

A small kiss on her eyelid.

”And Sae needs to sleep at work. Futaba checked.”

The small twitches on Makoto's face betrayed her joy. Ren waited. Makoto's lips parted, ready to ask.

”Morgana's with Ann.”

”So it's... just the two of us?”

”Beep boop.”


End file.
